


Rulebreaker

by Vialana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance isn't exactly Alec's thing. And he falls in love too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rulebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 1.

**Song:**  How to be a Heartbreaker

**Artist:**  Marina and the Diamonds

**Length:**  1:59

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  38MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/GVldplOX2Lw)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?z91nru1gcg756af)

 

[Tumblr](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/145415340016/title-rulebreaker-song-how-to-be-a-heartbreaker)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?z91nru1gcg756af
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/145415340016/title-rulebreaker-song-how-to-be-a-heartbreaker
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/GVldplOX2Lw
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
